


Hard Pass

by blythechild



Series: 2018 Advent Adventures with Blythe and Deejay [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attraction, Boys Kissing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art for Deejaymil's "How To Get A Hard Pass".This is an original piece of artwork and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. The image is suitable for viewers aged 14+.





	Hard Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



*phew!* Just under the wire, I have completed today's Advent Calendar morsel. This one is an illustration for Deejaymil's [How To Get A Hard Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737148/chapters/34067978), which is a terrifically smutty Reid/Hotch story. I encourage you to read it if that's your thing ;) The image was sitting in my head for _months_ , and this was a great excuse to force it into reality. The holidays are great, aren't they?

 

Made in PowerPoint.

 

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/513876/513876_original.png)   



End file.
